KoHo Unescapeable lust
by 00EmotionallyHelpless00
Summary: Hong Kong is having a normal day in his house until certain someone decides to sneak in Ko/Ho Rape


**Hello it's me, I kinda didn't like the last fanfic I wrote so here's a rape one lol, IDK. But I hope you enjoy this more than the last one and yes, it's still Frangrant kimchi**

Leon was reading a book, which turned out to be boring after a long search for a good book. "Damn it, gege, why couldn't you give me any good books when I moved away". Leon went back to the book shelf and put the book away. He sighed to himself 'cause obviously there was no one around, right?

Leon went to kitchen and noticed a big pile of dishes he still needed to wash. As he washed them he suddenly felt two oversized sleeves wrap around him and it wasn't too hard to guess who it was. "What is it Korea?" Then he heard a low chuckle and felt Yong Soo coming closer. Leon blushed and started to feel a little distressed. "Nothing really" Korea said with a smirk in his tone. "Can't you see I'm busy..?" Leon tried to keep his voice calm and hide his embarrassment. "You're not doing anything" Yong Soo was right, Leon had stopped washing the dishes, 'cause he was too focused on Yong Soo's sudden hug. "I…I…" "Are you enjoying this?" Yong Soo chuckled again this time a little seducingly. He went closer to Leon's ear and whispered "Or should I do something more?" Yong Soo breathed to Leon's ear sending shivers down Leon's spine. He blushed more and dropped a plate to the kitchen-sink. He was all speechless. What is going on? Leon tried to push Korea away, but nothing happened. All Leon could do was gasp, blush and go along with all Korea wanted him to.

Yong Soo lifted Leon's shirt a little feeling his muscles. "Mmmmhhh… Korea… What are you…?" "Shhh" Was the only thing Korea said before he nibbled Leon's ear. He moved his hand higher through Leon's collar and grabbed his chin moving Leon's head to face his own. "Ko-Korea?". Yong Soo closed the distance between their lips slowly closing his eyes. Leon was still blushing but now he blushed even more. He knew this shouldn't go any further or god knows what will happen. But before Leon could think any further, Korea suddenly slid down his hand to Leon's pants squeezing his length. "AAAHHH!". Leon's eyes widened. Then Korea smirked. "Let me hear you moan" He said with a low and seductive voice. "Sh-Shut u- AAAHH!" Korea squeezed more so he could hear those wonderful noises. Leon shut his mouth tightly and bit his lip hard trying to keep himself from moaning.

"Don't do that" Korea said, but Leon kept his mouth closed. Korea loosened the grip around Leon's length and took his hand out turning Hong Kong around and making him sit on the counter. Then he slid Leon's pants down. Leon blushed madly now. "Korea stop!" He tried to get away, but Korea was too fast and tied up Leon's hands behind his back. Then he went back down and opened Leon's legs. Leon glared at Korea still blushing "don't even start or I'm gonn—". Korea licked Leon's length through his boxers. "Naaaahhh!" Leon shut his lips once again and looked away. The Korean moved away and rubbed it with his hand instead. "You're gonna what?". Leon only moved his eyes to glare at Korea and Korea chuckled back. "You…ah… you're…. gonna… nnghhnn…. you're gonna let me go… now… or… I…" "There's no use threatening if I'm the one dominant one" Korea's voice turned suddenly serious. Leon looked at Korea, who went back down to take Leon's boxers off. Leon closed his legs "Don't you dare to go any further!" "Where's the childish you? Since when did you become this perverted?" Korea looked at Leon with questioning eyes. "I've always been like this" Leon was shocked now "What do you mean?" "I mean I've always wanted to touch you, but I bet you wouldn't let anyone close whatever they did, so I ended up to this decision" "You're right, I would not and that's why I want you to let me go!"

Korea once again opened Leon's legs, grabbed his length and licked the tip. "Nnnaahh… I said stop!" But he didn't listen he just kept going. "Ahh…" Leon gasped silently as Korea kept licking and sucking. Then Leon moved his feet on Korea's shoulders to push him off, but it didn't help, Korea didn't move an inch. "Aaahhh! Please… No more… KOREA!" Leon threw his head back still trying hard to push Korea away but he was too weak. Yong Soo sucked harder and deeper making Leon give up and strength less.

Then Yong Soo felt Leon cum inside his mouth, so he pulled away and swallowed. He glanced at the breathless, panting and sweating Cantonese in front of him doing nothing but turning him on. Leon was so aroused he couldn't fight back anymore, even the rope around his wrists didn't hurt that bad anymore. Korea nothing but smiled, and decided to take the rope off around Leon's wrists. Leon didn't move. Korea lifted Leon up and pushed himself in. "Aaah! wait! Korea…" "hmm?" The younger one eskimokissed the older one, smiling. "You're so big…. It's gonna hurt…" Leon blushed madly again at his own words. Korea smiled at Leon and moved slowly stretching him out. "Nnnaahhh…." Leon wrapped his arms around Yong Soo's neck. Korea gasped softly too.

When Yong Soo felt Leon loosen he fastened the pace a little making Leon throw his head back "Aaahhh! No don't move that fast! I can't take anymore!". But Korea fastened the pace more and Leon groaned loudly. Leon leaned to Korea and sank his nails to Korea's back trying to control the feeling, which went through his whole body.

Then Korea hit Leon's sweetspot. Leon's eyes widened "AAAHH! Not there!" Yong soo nothing but smirked and kept hitting the same spot gaining moans from Leon. "You're now all mine, Hong" Then Korea fastened the pace again and stroked Leon's length hard. "AAAAHHHH AHH! Korea!" Leon screamed from the top of his lungs. Then finally Korea came and Leon right after. Leon wanted to punch Korea straight to his face, but that had to wait till tomorrow, he was too tired to even say anything. Korea carried Leon to his bed and fell asleep next to him.

Tomorrow Korea has to face an angry Cantonese.

**Thankies so much for reading, ILU guys please fav and stuff.**


End file.
